Ema's Conflict
by Otaku that drinks tea
Summary: What happens when Ema is now in conflict? What are these feelings that she feels? How will the brothers find out? Ema x Female OC
1. Chapter one

Chapter 1  
New feelings

It was early in the morning, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. A young Beauty was currently looking through her closet, trying to find something to wear on this hot summer day. Finally deciding what to wear, Ema placed the clothing items on the bed and began stripping out of her current attire, a pink nightgown. After placing on a clean pair of pink panties and bra, Ema then changed into her outfit. After giving her hair a quick brush through and styling it in a side ponytail, Ema exited her room; making sure to lock the door before making her way to the kitchen to help Ukyo in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ukyo!" Ema greeted the blond male in a cheerful manner

"Ah, good morning Ema! Nice day, isn't it?" the Blondie asked

Ema 'hummed while nodding her head and grabbing her apron and putting it on. Ema then started to make breakfast alongside the Blondie.

After 20 minutes, the dining room started to fill up with sleepy brothers. "ugh, how long does it take to make breakfast I'm starving!" complained Fuuto. "It will be ready in 5 minutes" Ema replied. After hearing Ema's reply, all the brothers took a seat at the dining room table and waited for their breakfast.

Once the food was served, everyone started to eat while having the odd chit chat and arguments from Yusuke and Fuuto. Ema was sitting quietly eating her food when she felt her phone buzz in her bra. Embarrassed, Ema quickly got her phone out her bra, hoping that no saw but sadly they did.

"I wish I was that phone, " said Kaname in a dramatic manner only to be whacked on the head by Ukyo's frying pan. "

"Onii chan, why do you keep your phone in your bra? " asked Wataru innocently.

"Ehhh... I don't have a pocket on my dress, so..." Ema blushed as she explained

"Ne ne, that's not the only thing that will be in your bra~" winked Tsubaki

Azusa hit Tsubaki on the head while Ema was blushing like mad. "Doesn't keeping phone's in bra's give you breast cancer?" smirked Fuuto

"Actually, no it doesn't. That's just a myth but I think we should stop talking about this; it is making Ema uncomfortable" stated Masaomi

Quietly sighing, Ema checks her phone to see the new text message, only to be pissed off to find out it was only an update. " who was it? " asked Tsubaki

Ema looked down, her bangs covering her eyes and a dark aura surrounding her. All the brothers gulp, it is very, very, rare that they would see Ema like this, they all back away a bit especially the white haired male, who was know regretting his question. "...nobody..." Ema stood up and walked towards  
the door " I am going for a walk " stated Ema not even turning her head to look at her brothers.

Once the door slammed all the brothers let out a sigh. "Jeez, as innocent and shy as she is, she sure is fucking scary when she is pissed..." said Fuuto

"language!" Hikaru yelled taking the words right out of Masaomi's mouth.

Ema was walking down the street know forgetting what happened and enjoying the cool summer breeze. Being lost in her own world, Ema bashed into someone's back, knocking the other onto the ground. Ema quickly stood up,repeating her apology's and offering a hand to help the person up. Ema could feel the stranger take her hand in theirs and lift them self's up. Ema opened her eyes only to see a beautiful woman standing in front of her.

" No problem cutie, no need to say sorry, my name is Yui and yours is..." the red-head asked

"Oh! my name is Ema, it's nice to meet you!" Ema introduced herself and bowing slightly to show her respect

"look at the time! I have to go or I will be late. I will be seeing you soon...Ema" with that, Yui started to walk away from Ema, waving as she walked.

Once Yui was out of sight, Ema placed her hand on her chest.

'What is this feeling...why is my heart beating so fast?'

 **A:N/ I just did a quick edit. Reading back, I realised how terrible my grammar was; and still is. Anyway, Here is a link to see what Yui looks like ( . ) If you have any suggestions, feel free to comment/review. Thank you :D**

( I had to use Grammarly XD )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Ema made her way back to the apartment complex. She couldn't stop thinking about Yui. The brunette beauty was confused? She was confused as to why her heart was beating so fast. Quickly shaking her head, Ema opened the front door. Only to be greeted by a crying Wataru.

"O-Onii Chan" Wataru muttered into his sleeve, try to hold back tears.

"Wataru, Whats wrong?" Ema asked with pure concern. She crouched down, so she was eye level with the crying 10-year-old. "Yui-Chan is so mean!" 'Yui...Wait it can't be!' "Yui?" Wataru tugged Ema's sleeve. "She's i-in the d-d-dining r-room" cried Wataru. Not wanting to see her poor brother in this state, Ema stood up and held his hand. "Come on, let's go and see. Tell me what happened on the way, Okay?" Wataru rubbed his tear stained cheek and smiled "Okay! I love my Onee-Chan!" Wataru cheered and hugged Ema around her waist. Ema smiled and hugged him felt relieved that Wataru has a smile on his face. She loved her brothers, dearly.

Hearing the ding from the elevator, indicating that the elevator stopped, Ema and Wataru walked out.

"Don't worry! I am sure Yui will give back your plushie" Reassured Ema. Wataru nodded and pointed at the table in the dining room. There, Sat Yui. The beautiful red-head Ema met an hour or so ago. The brown eyed beauty felt her face heat up. Her heart started to beat faster. 'What is this feeling?'

"There you are, Ema" called Masoami, breaking Ema out of her trance. "Sorry! I didn't mean to leave like that" Ema apologized bowing slightly. "It's alright. Oh! This is Yui" The eldest pointed at the long haired girl.

"You're that cute girl!" Yui exclaimed making Ema blush even more. "You two have met?" Wataru asked, still grumpy from having his plushie stolen. "No shit sherlock!" Yui rolled her eyes. "That's enough!" yelled Masoami.

"what's going on?" Asked Subaru who just came home from basketball practice. "Yo! Baby Cos!" Yui went in for a high-five but was ignored. "What are YOU doing here" Subaru coldly demanded. "Chill! I came because auntie asked me to! It's not like I want to be here with you assholes! The only thing that's worth staying for is that cutie over there!" Yui pointed at Ema.

Silence...

"Um..." Ema said, breaking the pregnant silence. "Sorry, but I thought that you guys didn't have any other relatives! I apologize for being so rude, Yui" Ema bowed her head down slightly. "Awww! That's okay! You didn't know at the time" Yui got up from her seat and gave Ema a bone-crushing hug. 'She has such a nice smell...Why am I getting butterflies in my stomach?' Ema's blush deepened. ' I wonder why they don't get along'

"Stop it!" Yelled a certain brother...

 **A:N/ Gah! That took longer than I expected. I feel like this is too rushed, oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed this so far. Like I said in the last chapter if you have any suggestions feel free to review/comment. Thank you :D And I will put up a picture of Yui in my picture gallery or whatever it's called XD Enjoy xx**


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop it" Yelled a certain red-headed brother. Everyone looked up at Yusuke with a shocked expression on their faces, except Yui.

"Yo! Yusu! What up!?" Yui greeted after letting go of Ema.

"You! Thats whats up! What the fuc-fudge are you doing here?!" Yusuke shouted while giving Yui a cold harted glare. "I came to see your sexy ass face! Look at you! Pubery is a wonderful thing, isint it. I remember when you were a ugly ass kid, ahhhhh those were the days. Speaking of which, weres that dick corn idol?" Yui asked, making Ema stiffle in a giggle.

"Yui, I will not warn you again!" Masoami sighed "I will go and call mother" With that Masoami left the dining room with Wataru and Yusuke in row.

"Screw this, I am going to practice-" "Practice playing with your balls?" Yui asked, cutting Subaru off. "Tch! Ema, I would stay away from _her"_ Sabaru sneered, putting enthesis on the word her. Ema was caught by suprise after hearing the amount of venium that was in Sabarus voice. 'Why does everyone hate Yui?' Ema thought looking up at Subaru. "Exuse me! Did you just assume my gender! I am triggered!" Yui put her hand to her chest, pretending to be hurt/triggered. Subaru just Tch'ed before leaving the room; Clearly pissed off. "So, hot stuff, are you single and ready to mingle with my pringle?" Yui winked making Ema blush.

o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0

After Masoami called Miwa, It was explianed that Yui would be staying with them until Yui finds a new job and home. This made most of the brothers pissed that Yui just barged into their lives.

"Cant we just kick her out?" Dick corn idol ( Fuuto ) asked.

"No. We just need to help her find a job and home" Masoami told dick corn with a troubled expression.

"She should stay away from Ema. I dont want her rubbing off on Ema" Ukyo pushed up his glasses with his fingure. " But, Yui will need a room to sleep in and I am pretty sure nobody would want to share with her, well, exept from Ema." Ukyo shared his concern. Most of the brothers nodded.

"Ema can sleep with me~" Tsubaki said causing his twin to hit him on the head.

"I am sure Ema is big enough and bad enough to not get involved with that kind of stuff. Plus, It will be nice for Ema to have another girl in the house" Hikaru mused.

"He's right. Its settled, We will help Yui get a job and a place to stay as fast as we possible can. For the time being, Yui can share a room with Ema and help her with chores and homework." With is statment, The debate/discussing came to an end.

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You have really nice legs" Yui commented.

"Eh, t-thank you. Your really hot- I mean p-pretty!" Ema held her face in her hands trying to hide her blushing face which was caused by her mess up.

"Awww, Thank you! Your damn hot too. I wouldnt mind ripping your dress off and-"

"YUI!" Yui was, rudley, cut of by a blonde haired lawyer. "That is enough of that inapropprite talk!" Ukyo scolded. "Oh really? The last I heard, you were having a pretty sexual ass chat with your bitch"

...

"Ema will you help me in the kitchen, please" Ukyo asked, completley ignoring Yuis comment.

"Sure..." Ema replied, getting out of her seat only to be stopped by Yui. "Stay." was all Yui said before looking back to Ukyo. "Um, how bout nooo!" Yui said, streching out her o's. Ukyo sighed. "Ema you can help if you want" after that, Ukyo left to start on the dinner.

"Jeeeez, What a prick!" Yui sighed, letting go of Ema. Feeling Yui let go, the brunette sat down next to her. "why did you..?" "You are the only one who gives me the time of day in this hell hole. I want to get to know you more" Yui explained.

Ema loves her brothers but the way they are treating Yui is horrible. With a final thought, Ema nodded and did something that would suprise any of the brothers if they saw.

Ema hugged Yui.

A smile was shown on both of their faces.

This was the moment they both knew that something was there. A friendship if you like, but in some ways, this feeling was more than that.

Could it be love? Could it be a crush? Could it be a new begging?

 **A:N/ OMG! Pure cheese! I felt like this was rushed. Anyway, I had really bad writer block while writing this so thats why it sucks dick. Yui's character is kind of fun to write! Please comment/review if you have any suggestions, you are more than welcome. Have a fan dabby day!**

 **P.s. I didnt edit this, sorry if theres any mistakes. You can tell I fail at english XD**


End file.
